My Crush
by aliqueen16
Summary: Song fic to China's song.Was Olive really singing about Jared or did Fletcher misjudge her?
1. Chapter 1

Chap1 : Heartbreak

Fletcher's p.o.v

After school, I had ran all the way home, not even waiting for Olive; one of my best friends and neighbor; like I usually do.

I yanked open the front door , slammed it shut, violently dropped my backpack on the floor, ran to my room and slammed the door shut.

I collapsed face down on my bed and began to cry my eyes out. I don't even know how I'm still alive, because today my heart died. I heard the girl of my dreams singing about the guy of her dreams, how she melts with every word he says, how she'd been looking for someone to share her everything and how she'd finally found her dream.

How she can't wait to see his face, and when he looks at her like that and she feels like she could faint.

There's only one guy who's single and can fit those standards at Webster High. Jared. I'd lost the girl of my dreams, queen of my heart, to our most popular actor /jock


	2. Chapter 2

Jailyn' s pov

I' m Jailyn Quimby, younger sister by a yer of Austin Quimby, one of Webster High' s hotties. He' s sixteen and I' m fifteen. The only boy at school who gives Aus a run for his money hotness wise ; ranking an equal or hotter position, is the 13- year- old art prodigy at school; our younger brother Fletcher.

Speaking of the little heartthrob, where WAS he?! Since my brother was too distracted by pictures of HIMSELF, I gave him a gentle kick on the ankle to catch his attention.

I know what you're thinking. Is there anything such as a gentle kick? What I mean is a kick that won' t shatter his bones to dust, since I' m the school's boy/girl kickball champion and captain.

He looked my way as I removed my earbuds from my ear and he spoke

" Yeah, JJ?'

Raising my eyebrow, I asked

" Have you seen Fletch?"

He shook his head as I spoke again

"There' s his backpack, I can see it on the kitchen floor. Maybe he' s in his room, let' s go check?"

My older brother got this goofy look on his face and mock- saluted

" Aye, aye, Bone Cruncher!'

Teasing me with my kickball rep, is he? Lemme fix that. I smirked

"That's MISS Bone Cruncher to you, Left Wing."

His eyes grew wide

" HUH? I made the team?"

I nodded, hugging him. He spoke

" Wait. You' re my Coach, right?"

I nodded, a sweetness I lost whenever I stepped on the court spreading all over my face. He groaned

"Aw, MAN! I'm gonna have to bear with you annoying me and bossing me around!"

He stopped for a while, then shrugged

" Oh. You already do that. I' ll be fine. "

Tugging impatiently at his wrist, I spoke

" Aus, come O! He' s crying, I can hear him."

We darted up the stairs and I unlocked the door with my ever-so-convenient long nails. Haven' t carried the house key in five years. He probably heard us, for he turned around immediately: red eyes, blotchy cheeks and all.


	3. Chapter 3

Fletcher' s pov

I half smiled when I saw who were at my door, and spoke, voice low and raw from crying

" Hey, Aus; hey, JJ..."

My sister smiled softly

"May we come in, Fletch?"

They came in and sat down after I nodded, my brother slinging an arm around me and my sister grabbing my hand. The way they baby me makes me theorize that they count my years of age in months, making me a year and one month old baby instead of a thirteen- year- old teen in high school.

Raven- locked Jailyn was the one to break the silence

" What' s wrong, Baby?"

Finishing her thought, blond- curled Austin encouraged

"Yeah, you know you can tell us anything and everything."

Sighing, I asked

" What do you do when the person you love is head over heels for someone else?"

Shrugging, my brother offered

"Cry?"

Smacking him on the shoulder, Jailyn angrily reprimanded

"Austin!"

Laughing a bit at their daily antics, I then sighed

" Thanks, Aus. I tried that. Didn' t work. "

Taking me on her lap and kissing my forehead, my sister advised

" Just talk to Olive already, Baby."

My heart stopped and I snapped my head around to face her

"Whoa, how did you KNOW?! I never said any names!"

Tousling my hair from either side, my siblings spoke

" Yeah, but we know you. Now go."

My shoulders slumped

" I wish I could, but Mom' s making me rake the leaves from the backyard."

Giving me a gentle tug, yet strong enough to get me off of my bed: my sister spoke

" Austin and I can do that for you."

My brother tossed me my cologne and I got the shoe stench off of me as he spoke

" But we can' t sweep Olive Doyle off her feet. I swept Sam Doyle and Troy Doyle wooed JJ, today you continue the legacy".

Still unconvinced, I raised my eyebrow

" You sure?"

Giving me a playful shove, my sister spoke

" Yes.I' ll love it! Imagine how much fun I can have by poking Austin with a rake!"

He chimed in

'' And I'll have a blast filling her top with dead leaves!"

Convinced, I left; only to find out I hadn' t heard the verse that came before ' With every word he says I melt', one that if I had heard, would have saved me a lot of heartbreak.

The verse ' Oh, he knows me better than I know myself ' backed her up in admitting she was in love with me, and when we came back to a freshly raked backyard, my older siblings were having a water hose fight, soon joined by me and my girlfriend Olive. Her older siblings, who were dating MY older siblings, came soon enough, joining in on the fun.

Tomorrow my little sister Jessilyn and Liv' s little brother Ross would come home from camp. They went together since they were good friends, and in the same age group, both eleven. The day after tomorrow is the day they' ll also start studying in the ANT Farm.


	4. Chapter 4

Fletcher' s pov

My parents are still at work, as are my Liv' s parents: aka Uncle Jake and Aunt Sierra: so Aus, Sam, Troy, JJ, Liv and I are picking up Jess and Ross. As we wait in the parking lot, we realize that everyone else has already gone. Slinging my arm around Liv, I scoffed playfully

" Figures they' d be the the last ones off the bus..."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Troy nodded

" No kidding"

Suddenly, my older brother and I felt our hearts stop. The two were coming our way,HOLDING HANDS! Sputtering, Aus and I turned to our little sister and spoke

"Jess?! Are you and Ross d-da-dating?!"

That last word was hard to spit out. They nodded and kissed, much to mine and my brothers' dismay. After a long while we were slightly less disgusted with the idea.

Then we went home and spent the afternoon swimming at Liv' s house.


End file.
